Princess Kagome
by inu-kag-lover24
Summary: While our favorite hanyou was out hunting for food, he happened to stumble across a village ruled by...a woman? How the hell is this possible? And who's the woman that dared to lead a village? Join Inuyasha as he finds out that not all women are weak, some can even kick ass, including his! R&R. Pairings: inukag mirsan sesshorin rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Kyaaaa~

Hey, im back! I haven't written in a while but inspiration just wont come to me. Well, this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story other than my very first story, My life will never be the same, dont bother to look for it cuz I ve already deleted it because of the lack of reviews

Inu: "Stop stalling woman!"

Me: "Tch. Fine. On with the story!"

Inu: "Keh *smirks*, women are so weak."

Me: " *evil laugh* We'll see..."

* * *

Summary

while our favorite hanyou was out hunting for food, he happened to stumble across a village ruled by...a woman? How the hell is this possible? and who's the woman that dared to lead a village? join Inuyasha as he finds out that not all women are weak, some can even kick ass (including his!)

* * *

Princess Kagome

"Oi, half-demon, come back here!" the villagers shouted as they threw pitchforks and torches at at silver-maned figure.

He was raiding the village again as he was too lazy to go hunt in this hour.

'Keh, stupid humans. They'll all be dead if I come back there.' the half-demon thought as he stopped to contemplate going back.

'But then I'll have to hunt all the time' he reasoned to himself as he started leaping back towards the forest.

* * *

A/N: I know its short, but give me a break here! My last experience with a multi-chapter story starred out kinda well but ended up getting deleted. Im just testing the waters for now. Whether i continue this story or not its up to your reviews, so...INUYASHA!

Inu: "WHAT!"

Me: "Go say your line!"

Inu: "What? No!"

Me: "Its just a few freaking words, dammit!"

Inu: "I. Dont. Care."

Me: "*in shippo voice* Kagomeeee!

Kag: "Inuyasha just say the stupid lines so that we wont waste anymore of the reader's time."

Inu: "No."

Kag: "S-!"

Inu: "Okay, fine! Push that little button over there that says 'review this chapter'. There! Happy? "

Kag: "Thank you."

Inu: *blushes*

Readers: '*sweat drop* All of that just to press the review button?'

Me: " I really want a review from you guys, ja!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the forest was at peace- meow!

Well, almost.

"Hey, come back here! I need my breakfast!" our favorite silver haired hanyou shouted.

He was peacefully sleeping on the branches of a tree when he caught a whiff of this tiny neko demon. It could have just faced its doom. It could have just filled his stomach, even by a little, without much of a fight but NOOOO! It just had to run like crazy and now here he is chasing it to who-knows-where. The neko ran to a hut on the outskirts of a village and went inside as if it was its home.

Well, turns out, it was.

"Hey, why are you chasing Kilala?" a woman in a ponytail came out of the hut, hands on her hips, and shouted at him.

"I need that neko for breakfast, woman!" the hanyou said, pointing at the said neko demon.

"You would _eat_ a _neko demon_!" the woman said as she turned slightly green, her voice trembling slightly in disgust.

"Well I need my breakfast."

"Whatever, you can't have her!" the woman said as she cracked her knuckles and started to walk forward.

"Keh, what are you gonna do beat me up?" He said, smirking.

A woman cant beat him up, he was a hanyou for kamis sake! Men had trouble even throwing things at him, what can a mere woman do?

*few moments later*

Turns out she could do plenty. Including a backflip, roundhouse kick and so much more and unfortunately, it was enough for him to be tied with his hands on his back and get his ass handed to him by a _woman_! And he'd have to suffer the humiliation that comes with it.

"Hmm, not bad half-demon. I would give you a warning for that-" she began, looking as smug as a woman can be after beating up a man.

"I DON'T NEED A FUCKING WARNING! UNTIE ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IM REALLY CAPABLE OF!" the said half-demon cut in.

"-but unfortunately, I'll have to take you to Princess Kagome. " finished the woman with a glare, all smugness gone to be replaced by seriousness.

"Keh. Who's this 'Princess Kagome'? "

"She is our leader, our head_woman_ if you must."

"What good is a village run by a woman and not a man?" the half-demon asked, surprised as this was the first village he encountered to be ruled by a woman.

"I bested you, didn't I? And Princess Kagome is much, _much_ stronger than I." the woman proudly countered.

"Yeah? How so?"

The woman just glared and began to drag the hanyou to this 'Princess Kagome'.

* * *

A/N: I know i said i'd only be uploding one chapter to test the waters but to hell with it! That chapter was too short for my liking, so is this but meh. Im sorry if this was too short for you, blame the amount of inspiration given to me for that, anyways, please bear with me. INUYASHA! Your line please.

Kag: "Inuyasha's being dragged right now so Im substituting for him."

Me: "M'kay, suit yourself."

Kag: "Please click that little lonely review button there."

Me: "Well, you heard her. Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG thank you for all those who commented! For that I'll mention you in this chapter

kagome55678

PoetNonsenseNinjaStyle

Breeluv

DarknessNightmare

NekoxUsa

Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi

Thank you all so much!

Now onto the story!

* * *

Wow. That was all he could say after seeing Princess Kagome. No more 'this ''Princess Kagome'' ', no more quote signs because to his eyes, she really was a princess she had a heart shaped face, long wavy black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and the traditional mikos garb. By her side was someone that looked like her twin but she had long straight hair and instead of expressive eyes like Kagome's , which now held anger and coldness, hers was cold and emotionless. "Much like my brother Sesshomaru's.' thought the half-demon.

"You."began the princess, glaring at the half-demon. One hand pointing at him and one at her hips.

"Why have you hunted one of our women's neko demon, hanyou?" she continued.

"I NEEDED BREAKFAST, DAMMIT! AM I GONNA REAPEAT THIS TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU?" said hanyou retorted.

"You had no right, half-demon and you _eat neko demons_ for breakfast?" the princess asked, getting quesy.

"Keh. And stop calling me half-demon or hanyou or any other crappy nicknames!" the hanyou retorted as he turned his head away, eyes closed, in arrogance.

"Then tell me your name so I won't call you hanyou or anything like that anymore!" Kagome shouted, getting irritated with his attitude. There was a silence as the half-breed contemplated, then all of a sudden, he spoke.

"Inuyasha, 'Princess Kagome'." Said Inuyasha , sneering at the word 'princess'. He has to keep his image, right? Even though she's authorative, feisty, sorta cute-

'Wait, when did the hell did I think she was cute?'

"Inuyasha…" she said the name with interest and curiosity. 'What a pretty name. wait, what?' the princess thought as she shook her head back to reality.

"How did you know my name?" she asked.

"The wench that dragged me here mentioned you a couple of times." he answered, motioning his head toward the sea of women behind him.

"Ah, Sango, my friend. So nice of you to mention me." Kagome said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Said woman appeared among the sea of women and gave a sheepish smile.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she would never admit it, but she loved how naturally his name rolled out of her tongue. And he would never admit it, but he liked how, for once, someone used his name in talking to him but he loved how she said his name.

"I notice that you don't have a man by your side. Don't you have a king or a prince or anyone, someone that wed to you?"

"The nerve!" someone in the crowd shouted as the women got ready to attack.

"Halt." Kagome said. "I will answer his question because a _prisoner_ of mine should have the right to know of his captor."

"Wait, _prisoner_?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes widening to the size saucers in disbelief.

"Yes, that shall be your punishment for attempting to eat Kilala." The princess continued while the hanyou turned away in annoyance. He was about to shut up when he remembered the women's reaction to his earlier question.

"What about my question, princess?" he asked again, pleased to see the princess flinch slightly. 'Thought you could change the subject, huh?' Inuyasha thought, smirking to himself.

Kagome soon recovered herself and spoke, "I do not have any man in my life nor do planned to have any sometime soon." She answered, praying he wouldn't ask again.

But, as if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha asked agin.

"How come? Surely a woman of your 'status' as a 'princess' would have no trouble finding a husband." He questioned further.

"Enough!" Kagome shouted.

'Finally hit a nerve!' Inuyasha smirked to himself.

"Rin, take Inuyasha to his quarters next to mine. She continued as she and her twin started to walk away.

"Wait, what? You'd let me stay so close to you?" he was completely baffled. 'Doesn't this woman know that I can easily go to her quarters and kill her? Well she _is_ a woman, but still.'

A small woman appeared amongst the crowd. She was wearing an orange and yellow checkered kimono with a green sash. Her mildly messy hair was unbound except for a small side ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Rin. And to answer your question, the princess put it that way so that if any funny business happens, it'll be right under her nose." The woman called Rin said as she smiled.

'Looks like she's the nicer one of the pack.' Inuyasha thought as she began to drag him away, albeit with a bit of struggle, to his quarters.

* * *

A/N: And…viola! Another chappy done! Thanks again to those who reviewed, I hope this meets your expectations :)

Kag: Well, you know the drill, press the pretty blue button if you want this story to keep going, ja!

Me: Hey that's my line! *pouts* And before she takes any more of my lines, I'd like to thank NekoxUsa for pointing out embarassing grammatical mistakes and for all those that wonder about Kilala's name it can either be Kilala or Kirara since I watched the AMAZING english dub by Ian Cox of Inuyasha for 167 eps. while i watched the sub on the final act. So, yeah, there inter changeable :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm soo happy with the reviews I got! This is by far my most successful story yet, but of course if you want to give ideas, that'll be very much appreciated! Without further ado, here's the chapter! ( I hope I dont dissapoint :) )

Thanks again to:

kagome55678

PoetNonsenseNinjaStyle

Breeluv

DarknessNightmare

NekoxUsa

Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi

And to:

TheCaramelSecrets

Sailor DarkestNight

Thank you all so much!

"Talking"

'thoughts'

( author's useless commentary)

* * *

Ch 4

'Ugh. What am I going to do with him?' Kagome thought. She was training out in the woods again and debating with herself, again. 'Tch, this is the third time in a week that I've talked to myself.

Ah, yes. Inuyasha has been staying here for a month now and ever since then he's been infuriating Kagome to no end.

'Well, its better than to just storm off, a princess does _not _storm off.'

'But I'm not a princess, am i?'

'But these people still see you as one.'

'But a '_princess_' doesn't fight either, does she?' Kagome thought, smirking to herself. She knew she had won.

'Hmph. Just continue training.' Yep. She won alright.

'But does a victory with yourself count?' she thought, not knowing that a certain someone was out in the woods with her.

"Nope, but more importantly, who are you talking to?" the cause of her training appeared out of nowhere.

"Eeep!" squeaked Kagome and in her surprise her control on her powers slipped and obliterated the tree that she accidentally hit. 'Did I just say that out loud?'

"W-what are you doing here? A-and wipe that smirk off your face, Inuyasha!" she said, recovering from the shock.

Inuyasha just smirked wider and retorted, "Nothing, just strolling about in the woods. The room you put me in can get boring after a while."

"You could've atleast made a sound or called me before you swooped down."

"Keh. That's too boring and besides, your expressions are priceless." He snickered. Though couldn't help but notice that a small blush tainted his cheeks and he refused to look at her.

"Inuyasha, why are you blushing?"

"Wh-what! I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are and you wont look at me too!" Kagome retorted, taking a step closer.

"I can so look at you, see! Inuyasha countered as he looked at her and took a step closer.

"Then why are you blushing!" step.

"I told you, I am not blushing!" step.

"Are too!" step.

"Are not!" step.

"Are too!"

"Are NOT!"

"Are TOO!" and before they knew it, they were already nose to nose.

Inuyasha couldn't stop blushing now and Kagome, noticing the proximity began to back away.

'No, pull her back you fool!' Inuyasha's mind shouted at him. He didn't know why he obeyed but he didn't complain either as he grabbed her bare shoulders and pulled her back towards their previous proximity.

Kagome's heart raced and she blushed profusely. 'What is he doing?'

Her mind screamed for her to pull away but her body loved the treatment and refused to do what her mind wanted. He lifted her chin and made her look at him.

"You wan to know why I'm blushing?" he huskily whispered, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"..yeah" Kagome answered breathlessly.

This would have been a romantic moment, the moment that you would have your first kiss. But something inside Inuyasha bore its head…

He undid the obi tying his haori (that rhymes!).

'Oh my gosh, is he going to…!' Kagome thought frantically.

'I know, I'll just blast him with my miko powers if he tries anything. Yeah, that's it!' she thought.

…his stupidity (or arrogance, whichever sounds better :) )

He removed his outer haori, exposing his white inner haori and…

…threw it at her face!

'What? Why didn't he..wait, why was did I even hope for him to-'

"Oi, wench." Inuyasha's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"H-huh?"

"P-put that on."

"Um, why should I…" she trailed off as she realized why he was blushing.

She just now realized that her training clothes were very revealing, only consisting of a hakama and cloth wrapped just below her breasts leaving enough cleavage to leave a man wondering. The cloth continued down to just above her belly button, which meant her arms, shoulders, neck and part of her belly was completely visible. She was never really conscious of her attire because it _was_ a village of women. She blushed as she asked Inuyasha another question.

"Aa. But…if I wear this, what'll you wear?"

"Keh. I have an inner haori don't I?" relied Inuyasha , who was still looking down.

"Right, but…it might get sweaty cuz I'll be training here for a few more hours."

"Its all right, I'll just have to wash your stinky sweat off at the river."

"All right…hey, wait a minute! I do _not_ have stinky sweat!"

"How would you know? You don't have a demonic sense of smell."

"Then take it back then if my sweat is so stinky!" said Kagome as she threw the red haori back to the silver haired hanyou.

"Just wear it wench!"

"No!"

"Fine then, don't!" Inuyasha said as he began to walk away.

Just as he was starting to walk away, a strong breeze cut through the air and made the training priestess shiver. 'No, I wont ask for his haori back!'

But the wind seemed to have a mind of its own and blew again.

'Fine!'

"I-" she started but was cut off by a red cloth thrown at her face.

"Wear it, _princess_ Kagome." He said, the seriousness evident in his voice.

"U-un."

She began to wrap the haori around her, turning it into a sort of dress and continued her training.

* * *

*a few hours later*

"Achoo!" a woman sneezed.

"Oh, dear. Are you alright, Sango?"

"Yeah, Kikyo, just a cold is all."

"Sango we know you're strong but couldn't you just stop training when the cold winds came?"

"You're probably right, Rin. Achoo!"

Just then, Kagome arrived inside one of the bedrooms of their home.

"Kagome, are you alright? You didn't get a cold like poor Sango, did you?"

"Un, I'm alright, don't worry. How is Sango doing?"

"She's fine we already gave her medicine. But…"

"What Kikyo?"

"Hey, Kagome. Um.. what's Inuyasha's haori doing around you?"

"You took the words right out of our mouths, Rin." Sango and Kikyo said at the same time.

"Um, he kinda made me wear it when he…saw me..training." Kagome finished with a blush.

"That's..kind of him." Said Kikyo.

"Yeah, I bet he likes you." Rin teased all of a sudden.

"What? Of course not! Why would he like me? We fight a lot, he's my prisoner and..and.." she trailed off and sighed.

"Whatever, I just know that he doesn't like me.' Kagome finished, looking down at her feet.

"Then _you _like _him_!"

"No!" Kagome exclaimed, but still blushed nonetheless.

"Yes, you do, Kagome! You're blushing!"

"You too, Kikyo?"

"Count me in-Achoo!- count me in!"

"Sango!" Kagome whined then sighed as she put up with her friend's teasing.

* * *

*after dinner*

"Here's your haori back, Inuyasha." Said Kagome, smilling brightly at him.

"Keh." Inuyasha turned away, his eyes closed, and took his haori back.

"Arigatou. If you hadn't given that to me I would've caught a cold." She thanked, still smiling brightly.

Inuyasha opened one eye, closed it agin and said, "I just didn't want to take care or hang around a sick person."

"O..k. Anyway, thanks again. Omayasumi ." Kagome thanked again and went into her room.

Once Inuyasha was sure she was gone , he went into his room right next to hers, not bothering to wash his haori.

* * *

*Inuyasha's dream*

He was in darkness, complete and utter darkness.

'This dream again.'

He's been having this dream for as long as he could remember, even his mother couldn't get him to wake up.

'I'm about to run out of air…now!' and he did, he started breathing heavily but he could still run and jump only his lungs and head were hurting.

'Just like last time.' He thought as he gave up and let the nightmare take its course but something was wrong.

'W-what's going on? I should b-be waking up now! I need to wake up!'

Then a scent wafted through his nose.

'W-what is this scent?'

Getting desperate, he ran to the source.

'There, a light!' he went to it and there was a bright flash of light.

* * *

*real world*

Inuyasha woke up with a start, breathing heavily. Then he noticed something.

'That scent, its here too?' he thought as he followed his nose to his hand, where he tightly gripped his haori. The sweat already dried some but it was drenched in Kagome's scent.

'Her scent saved me?' he thought, his eyes widening slightly.

'That cant be, even mother couldn't wake me up.' But he couldn't deny the truth and his nose didn't lie. He was silent for a moment before he came to a decision.

'I have to kill her. I have to, before this gets out of hand.' He thought as he glared darkly at his haori.

* * *

A/N: Dun,dun,dun! What'll Inuyasha do? Will he really kill Kagome? Find out in the next chapter!

A/N 2: About Kagome's and Kikyo's house, its like the head man's house, the one Miroku always scams into staying for a night..INUYASHA!

Inu: Please review

Me:Put a little life in it!

Inu: Why?

Me: *sigh* motivation time! About the 'Kagome turning Inuyasha's haori into a dress' thing, its the version Kagome wore when Inuyasha saw her...*eyes Inuyasha*..naked.

Inu &Kag:*Blushes*

Me:So gonna put a little life into it?

Inu:*nods vigorusly* PLEASE REVIEW!

Kag: Pervert.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys~! Sorry for the super late update but exams and projects have been coming at me from all directions, so you can just imagine how many headaches I've had . Anyway, I'm really sorry. I can only wish for even half of my readers back. I'm really really sorry :(

* * *

"Once there was a village haunted by a lady with very very long hair. The lady wore a whute dress that left nothing but her head exposed. The lady was referred to by the villagers as..Sadako" Rin began as thunder rumbled across the sky. They were having a sleep over at Kikyo's room and it was time for scary stories.

"I-I think I left some arrows scattered while I was training. I'll go pick them up." Kagome said. Scary story time was what she dreaded about slumber parties, especially if Rin was the one telling.

"Nice try, Kagome, but you're staying here." said Sango. She was a big fan of scary stories together with Kikyo and Rin.

"Yeah, Kagome. Don't worry, I'm sure Rin wont tell one that's super scary this time." said Kikyo.

'Yeah, right, Rin always tells super scary stories.' Kagome thought but knew she had no choice in the matter.

"Ahem."

"Oh, sorry, Rin." Sango said sheepishly.

"As I was saying.." she cleared her throat then continued, ".. they hunted for Sadako, but failed everytime. One day, they got knowledge that a boy in the village caught sight of her and so on that night, they went to the boy's house and asked him where she was. The boy stared at them then he said…" Rin paused to get the suspense up. She looked at each of them then continued.

"..then he said…BEHIND YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the girls all screamed while Rin laughed her head off.

* * *

"Come on, guys, it wasn't _that_ scary." Rin said over the sound of rain. It had started raining almost immediately after Rin finished her story.

"Yeah…I think I'm over it." said Kikyo after taking a deep breath.

"Me too." added Sango. "How 'bout you, Kagome?"

"H-huh?" said woman stammered. She was imagining the story in her head. Not a good idea if you ask me.

"Have you gotten over the story?" Sango asked again.

"Yea. O-of course."

"Ok. If you say so, imouto. Just remember that I'm just two rooms down if you get scared tonight."

"Kikyo! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Kagome indignantly shouted.

"Hai, hai." Said woman replied, clearly not believing her.

"Well, this is my room. Omayasumi."

"Omayasumi, Rin." everyone replied, then Rin dissapeared into her room.

Soon, everyone was at their rooms and peacefully sleeping-eep!- except for Kagome who couldnt get a blink of sleep. she tried once but ended up sitting bolt upriight after her nightmare. So, here she was rocking herself to keep calm-eep!- and did I mention she was afraid of thunder?

Anyways, she was keeping her cool (or whats left of it) under control until her door suddenly slid open revealing a silhouette of a tall person wiht...dog ears? It should have been obvious who it,or rather he, was but Kagome was so scared that she let out a deafning scream! The said person outside her door covered his ears and ran to cover her mouth lest the others wake up. He placed her in his lap to make it easier for him to calm her down.

"Shh, wench, its me!" the figure whispered-slash-shouted over the rain. Said wench still couldnt collect herself until she saw shining silver hair. that was when realization hit her.

"Inu..washa?" she said, her voice muffled by said man's hand.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied as Kagome sighed in relief. He took his hand off of her mouth and they stayed silent for a while until Kagome became curious about something.

"Wait a minute, why did you come to my room anyway?" Kagome asked, still oblivious to their position, as Inuyasha froze.

"I..ah...came to see what all the squeaks were about..? Yeah, thats it. I came to see what all the screaming ws about. I couldnt get a blink of sleep with all those 'eep's." said Inuyasha, it wasnt a complete lie anyway he really could hear kagome's 'eep's. 'S_mooth, Inuyasha, real smooth._' his mind snickered at him '_Well, what was i supposed to say 'Oh, I just came here to kill you, no biggie. I thought you'd be asleep by now and that the storm would make a wonderfu_ background.'?' he thought back sarcastically. And take a wild guess at what his mind shot back at him...yep, _'Keh!"_

While Inuyasha was having an argument with himself, Kagome's been waving her hands in front of his face.

"Inuyasha." she said, this time pinching his nose a little but to no avail

"Inuyasha!" she continued, getting frustrated. She tried one last time but it still didnt work, finally she just sighed and gave up. That is, until she caight sight of the dog ears atop his head. '_Well, I've always wanted to touch them.'_ she thought before she reached up and barely even laid a hand on them before the owner of said ears snapped out of his reverie and caught her wrist.

"Sorry, ypu were just staring off into space and I couldnt get you to snap out of it." Kagome sheepishly explained. Just then did she realize the position they were in and blushed heavily as she tried to get out of his lap only to absent mindedly launch herself at him making them almost fall over as another clap of thunder rolled across the sky.

'_I'm in his LAP! This is so embarrassing!_' thought Kagome, thought she cant help but feel safe and compfortable in his arms.

Minutes soon turned into hours with Kagome fslling asleep but unconsciously clung tighter and tighter to Inuyasha each time a clap of thunder sounded in the sky ,though Inuyasha couldnt say that he minded. he strangely liked her prescence and didnt have the heart to wake her up.

_'Maybe a few more hourse wouldnt hurt. I'll just get out before she wakes up. stupid wench.'_ he thought after trying without succes to unclasp her hands on his haori. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and adjusted their position and soon both were sound asllep in the midst of the storm.

* * *

*sunrise*

The priestess and the hanyou were still sleeping soundly until a ray of sunlight invaded the said hanyou's eyelids. Inuyasha groaned but slowly opened his eyes nonetheless. He looked down and found Kagome's sleeping form still clinging to him. He also caught sight of some cleavage through a loosened part of her sleeping yukata, since she shifted more than once during the night, he blushed heavily and tried to once again take her hands off but to no avail. So he just closed his eyes, his blush dissipating some, he was still wide awake and alert though, as he waited for Kagome to wake up, which didn't take long as she began to stir in his arms.

*Kag's POV*

'_Hmmm? I don't remember my futon being so warm.' _ I thought as I opened my eyes and got a face full of red. '_Or being so red.' _ Then I gasped as everything from last night rushed back to me.

_'Wait, then that means…'_ I looked up and blushed as I saw the gorgeous face of Inuyasha, the early morning rays just adding to his godly appearance. I was glad he was asleep because he would've caught me staring but can you blame me? The guy was super cute with his dog ears.

*Normal POV*

Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing speed up and knew that she was already awake. He slowly opened his eyes to once again adjust to the light not knowing that Kagome was staring. When his eyes fully adjusted, he was simply hypnotized by the black-haired, brown-eyed beauty before him and her by the silver-haired, dog-eared, amber-eyed gorgeous man before her. The rays of sunlight only adding to the magic of the moment…

"Hey, Kagome! Rise and shi-"Sango exclaimed as she burst through Kagome's door but was cut off by the sight of her and Inuyasha staring at and mesmerized by each other.

"Ahem." Said woman cleared her throat and startled the soon to be couple.

Kagome and Inuyasha finally acknowledged Sango's presence and blushed as they hurriedly stood up and got as much distance between them as possible.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" she asked with a suggestive glance.

"NO!" replied Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time.

"Ok, if you say so." Said Sango, disbelief evident in her voice.

"I'll leave you two alone." She added with a wink, then left them alone.

After Sango left, an awkward silence settled between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So…um..thanks for staying with me. Thought, I have no idea why you stayed through the night, I'm still thankful." Kagome said first, beaming at Inuyasha with a cute blush tainting her cheeks.

"Keh. I stayed through the night cuz you wouldn't let go of my haori. I was afraid that it was all a plot so you could have your way with me using your miko powers." He said and sent a seductive smirk her way. He was suddenly in the mood to tease her as he sometimes did during his bold moments. His smirk grew as she blushed a darker shade of red and stumbled over her words.

"I-I-I…"

"So you DID plan to have your way with me." He teased further and took a step forward while she took a step backward.

"N-no, I-" she stammered again. '_ What's wrong with me? Why am I always like this when he flashes me that smirk of his!' _

"You what?" more steps were taken as they neared the wall. Suddenly Kagome's embarrassment turned into anger.

"Now listen here, buster-!" her lecture was cut short with a gasp as she hit the wall. Inuyasha took this chance and placed his hands on either side of her, smirk still attached.

"I'm listening." He seductively sad as his hot breath tickled her ear.

"W-w-well…who would ever want to t-take advantage of a guy like you!"

"Apparently you do, judging by your blush."

"Arghh!" she growled before she pushed one of his arms that was cornering her out of the way and went out of his reach, still blushing madly.

"Would you please get out of my room now?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

'_She looks so cute when she's angry- Dammit! I've got to stop thinking about her!' _Inuyasha scolded himself.

"Ehem. Out. Now."

'_Oh, yeah. I forgot I was teasing the wench.'_ He reminded himself.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I need to change into my miko clothes. So unless you want to see me change, get out!" she shouted at him, her blush dissipating some. But it came back full force at his reply.

"Maybe I want to see you change. I'll finally get to see what's under those miko clothes of yours."

Now, now she was speechless. So she did the only thing she could think of, she slid open the door and walked over to him. She placed one of his hands on her shoulder and smiled brightly at him. To say the hanyou was shocked was an understatement, he was panicking! I mean the whole package: eyes widening like saucers, mouth hanging open and every facial expression you can think of on a panicking man. '_Aw shit! Did I tease her too much that now she really DOES want to take advantage of me?!' _ he thought while Kagome took this chance of his guard down to do the unexpected, for him anyway.

She turned and gave one mighty pull on his arm and flipped-slash-threw him outside her room!

Inuyasha landed on his butt on the grass outside her room, too stunned to move until her voice snapped him out.

"And stay out you pervert!" followed by the slamming of her door.

* * *

And there you go! I hope this over due chapter is okay for you and review please!

Inu: Thanks a lot for making them wait, baka!

Me: Kagomeee! *sniff*

Kag: Sit! Inuyasha she's doing her best, so at least try to appreciate it!

Inu:*groans* Fine, but make sure to update the fuck faster!

Me: *sniff* I'll try, but blame my freaking teachers! Yeah that's right Mr._ and Ms._ I'm talking to you! Anyway, review!


	6. Chapter 6

Heyooo~ here's chapter 6! Gomen for the repetitive descriptions and terms but there was just no other way to describe said terms ^^" Anyway, on with the story!

Inu: Why are you so cheerful all the time?

Me: -_- Don't believe everything you read, baka.

Inu: Hey!

Me: And its part of my personality, thank you very much ^_^

Inu: *mimics me badly*

Me: Why I atta-!

Kag: Ok, guys, let's not waste any more of the readers' time. Now go before they go at it again!

* * *

Chapter 6

It was a bright, beautiful morning. Inuyasha was lounging in a tree somewhere and Kagome, well she's been picking herbs and talking with herself, again. Today's topic: _that_ night.

*sigh* '_I just don't understand Inuyasha, I mean he could have easily gotten out of my grasp that night, and could have easily killed me too if he wanted. I'm a priestess for goodness sake! That should be all the reason he needs, I purify-slash-kill his kind, well not really HIS kind, but anyway, he had the perfect opportunity to do so ...yet, why didn't he? Arghh! This is so confusing. One minute you think you know the guy as arrogant, selfish, a huge pain in the behind, the list goes on, and then he surprises you by staying with you for the night JUST because you were afraid of the thunderstorm. *sigh* Anyway, I should hurry up, Kikyo and I have a sparring session.'_ And so she switched to 'work mode', all thoughts of a certain half-breed stored at the back of her mind for further discussion. In fact, she was got so into her task that she didn't notice the eerily quiet forest nor did she notice the multiple glowing red eyes until-

"GRAAAHH!" a demon flew out of the bushes and rushed towards Kagome. Unfortunately for the demon, Kagome had quick reflexes and dodged it, grabbing her bow and arrows from one of the trees near by in the process. She put the herbs on the ground, aimed her arrow and-

"Take this, demon!" she shouted, letting the arrow charged with pink miko energy fly towards the demon. The vile beast, knowing it was no match, began to go the other way but failed as the arrow disintegrated it upon impact.

'_That'll teach 'em. If you want a surprise attack, don't yell.' _She smugly thought. But her pride was quickly diminished as a horde of demons suddenly revealed themselves and attacked her.

Kagome stood still for a while, getting over the shock, but forced her self to snap out of it as she bravely and quickly fought them, launching arrow after arrow at the charging demons. But even a priestess of her level would find it hard to fend off a barrage of flying and walking demons. Luckily for her, the large youki attracted another demon or should I say half-demon.

* * *

In the forest...

Inuyasha was up in a tree somewhere, replaying the events of _that _night and having the same problem as Kagome.

' _I don't understand, I could have easily gotten out of that wench's grasp that night, and I could have easily killed her too...yet, why didn't I? That was my decision, right? To kill her and leave this place forever? Arghh! This is so confusing. And I don't understand her at all, any ordinary human, __especially__ a priestess, would have been more scared of me than a stupid thunderstorm and would've attacked me upon realizing what I was-'_

'_But she's no ORDINARY human, is she?' _his demon cut in.

'_Fuck off! - wait, isn't that Kagome's scent? And what's with this large concentration of youki? I gotta get to the bottom of this, Kagome might be in danger.' _He thought and bounded off to the said priestess's location.

* * *

'_Oh no, I'm running out of arrows!'_ Kagome thought frantically as she notched another arrow but in her rush, she accidentally dropped it leaving herself open to the attacking demons. As a last resort, she created a pink barrier and covered her face with her arms. But the lizard demon, green disgusting thing it maybe, was stronger than it looked and broke through the barrier! Kagome as sure this was it when- "TETSUSAIGA!"- then…blood was spilled.

It all happened so fast for Kagome. One moment there was a lizard demon charging toward her, mouth agape and ready to eat her, then the next a certain silver-haired hanyou with an incredibly big sword cut straight through it as if it was freaking paper!, the demon's splattered blood adding to the "heroic moment" according to Kagome's mind.

The said demon fell to the ground in two pieces, dead, as the other demons stopped to see the new comer.

"Keh, I thought you were stronger than that, wench." The hanyou scoffed.

Snapping out of her reverie, the priestess couldn't believe who it was "I-Inuyasha?" '_Here comes another surprise, never knew he actually used that demonic sword of his nor did I know that he was this strong.'_

"In the flesh, wench." Said Inuyasha.

"Any way, seems like you're just like all wenches after all, you all need a man's protection." He mockingly added.

The priestess huffed out indignantly at the hanyou's words. "That's the reason this village of women exists, to get away from that ridiculously big male ego!"

"But I, a _male_, just saved you, a wench. You _do_ need males."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hmph! Just you watch, Inuyasha." With that said she brought down her barrier and laid her bow and empty quiver next to the herbs and pulled out a small sword with a longer hilt than the blade.

She spun it around a few times on her hand and around her back, each spin elongating the 'sword' until finally Kagome stopped it in front of her revealing that it was actually a spear (a.k.a Hakudoshi's spear thingy). She charged it with miko energy, making it glow a bright pink color, and sliced with great precision and grace the first demon that attacked from the previously frozen horde.

*Inuyasha's POV*

I watched her, the grace and power that she displayed on her first strike; she was like my brother, Sesshomaru. '_The only difference is that she's a real girl and not an eye shadow wearing, full blooded demon.'_ I thought and snickered inwardly. She was a mixture of beauty and grace. She was cute and, well, womanly (would have used girly, but she isn't really a girl anymore) but when the need arises, she can kick ass. '_Wait, had I just been praising her? Argh! Why does this keep happening to me?!'_

*Normal POV*

Kagome sliced and diced as she charged, she was now in the middle of the fight, demons coming from all directions. That was when she heard his battle cry, he sliced his way through and soon, they were back to back in the center of the horde.

"Oi, wench, what do you think you're doing?! Stay back and let me handle this!" shouted Inuyasha over the roaring of demons .

"I can handle it, Inuyasha! Me and my sister, Kikyo are the leaders of a village of warrior women and its also the reason why I ain't married yet. So just…*slice*stay…*stab* out…*purify* of my…*slash* way!" she retorted.

"Keh, you're a stubborn woman, you know that? And what do you mean 'this is the reason you ain't married yet'?"

"I'm well aware of that, and we'll talk about that later, right now I-"

"-_we_" Inuyasha corrected as Kagome smiled gratefully.

"-_we_ have a village to protect." She corrected as Inuyasha watched in awe at the woman beside him. The first woman he saw charge into battle and with demons no less.

'_She just won't stop surprising me.' _He thought and smiled inwardly.

While they were simultaneously talking and killing, the demons were getting more aggressive, enrage by the fact that they we're treating them like small fry.

As Kagome and Inuyasha fought, they noticed that there seemed to be no end to it as the dead demon's blood attracted more of their kind. As Kagome eventually weakened and grew fatigued, Inuyasha had to protect her, but one can only last so long fighting demons and at the same time protecting someone. He still persisted, though until finally…

"Gah!" Kagome exclaimed as one of the demons, a panther demon, managed to run its claws through her right shoulder.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style. He made it out of the fray with one graceful leap and landed beside her discarded bow and quiver.

"I told you you should have let me handle it." Inuyasha said tenderly, which surprised both him and the woman in his arms.

'_Did he_ _just speak tenderly to me a-and called me Kagome…?'_ "Are you sick or something, Inuyasha?"

"Keh, no!" he replied and after making sure she would be safe, looked at the advancing horde and turned serious.

"Now" he began. "stay here and let me handle this. You've already proven that you're strong; now let me show you what I'm capable of."

"Then what am I supposed to do here? Stand and look pretty? Kagome retorted as she snapped out of her daze.

"No, you should shut up and let me protect you!" Inuyasha countered. And without waiting for a reply, sped off towards the demons and began slicing them to bits leaving a stunned Kagome behind.

"RAAAAH!" shouted Inuyasha and soon enough, he finished off almost half of the horde and things seemed to be lighting up for him, but unfortunately the blood shed was so plentiful and the stench and youki so concentrated that it attracted the biggest demon of them all, a dragon. Its scales were a sparkling jade color while the hair on its back was a beautiful yellow and its eyes were as azure as the sky, one might even stare at the creature for its beauty rather than to run away instantly.

"So it finally came out to play, huh?" the half-demon said smugly. He had been sensing the dragon's youki for a while and it wasn't much, just a little more powerful than the rest. Simply put it, it was made for beauty not battle. Anyway, he finally finished the annoying horde and turned to the dragon.

"Inuyasha be careful!" shouted Kagome.

"Keh, like this puny demon can defeat me!"

'_Unbelievable!' _"Don't be so arrogant, you baka!"

"I'm not a baka! Wen-" He wasn't able to finish as the dragon attempted a tackle which he avoided easily.

He smelled Kagome's blood loss and knew that he had to hurry, so he used his signature attack.

"WIND SCAR!" he shouted as five claw like marks of youki made its way to the dragon and in a flash, it was gone.

Inuyasha turned around to a once again stunned but bloody Kagome. He leaped toward her and carried her bridal style yet again.

"I told you I could handle it." Said Inuyasha smugly, smirking at the woman in his arms.

"Just shut up and get me to Sango." Kagome said indignantly as she looked away and pouted.

As Kagome and Inuyasha made their way back by leaping through the trees, our familiar hanyou thought some unfamiliar words. The words were so unfamiliar that he even forgot to contradict himself.

'_She sure is cute when she pouts._'

* * *

And done! Please tell me if its good or bad or even horrible. I think Im loosing my touch, stupid inspiration! COME TO ME, DAMMIT! *sobs quietly*

Kag: Anyway dont forget to review. Come on, ikl, its ok. *rubs me back soothingly*

Me: *sniffles* You sure?

Kag: *says in a cheery tone* No, but we can still hope though.

Me: *face palm* I'm doomed!


End file.
